


(yet another) MCYT Oneshot Book! [requests: open]

by explodingenigma, Mountaintoplion



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, i refuse to tag any more of the characters, ill add more tags once we actually get some good ideas smh, who put enigma in charge of tagging who's good idea was this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingenigma/pseuds/explodingenigma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountaintoplion/pseuds/Mountaintoplion
Summary: - Hermitcraft- Dream SMP- other mcyts that you can think of, if we watch them- no shipping, no smutenjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(yet another) MCYT Oneshot Book! [requests: open]

My friend and I have started a MCYT oneshot book together because we were both bored and we thought it would be fun! 

Hopefully with two of us working, we’ll get requests done twice as fast, although that might be wishful thinking. 

We will be accepting requests (please give requests) because we tried to come up with our own ideas and it didn’t go very well.

Rather regrettably, Lion has decided to make our manuscript comic sans and I (Enigma) am a bit upset with it. It’s supposed to help us write faster. We’ll see.

What we will do:

Anything mcyt related

Alternate Universes (AUs)

Any sort of fic involving the characters

Fluff, angst or both

Won’t do:

Shipping (Though may hint at it, or some relationships may be ambiguous)

Smut

Gore or horror (so no smpronpa volume 2) (sorry)


End file.
